Victorian Generation
by GreenLavender
Summary: When a chain of murders occur in London, it is Ciel's job to protect the Queen and follow her orders of protecting her people. But how can he do so when a team of murderers try to kill him first? The team named the Generation of Murderers. They were never meant to be of his time. And he was never meant to meet them.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first Kuroshitsuji and Kuroko no Basuke crossover in FanFiction~!

I hope you guys enjoy it!

The story line will be complicated but it'll be cleared up if you follow along.

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Once upon a time, long ago, there was an uncle sent to care for two young monarchs. The two monarchs were young and were quite close to each other. As the younger became the first duke of York and the older became the prince of England, neither fought for greater power against the other. It was decided at birth that the older who would ascend the throne after their father's reign. Their father was a good king who allowed his kingdom to grow and prosper into a great and powerful land. His son, the prince, was expected to do the same after the death of the beloved king of England, if not more for the country.

The young prince was 7 years old when he had started to question how he would reign in replace of his father. His brother was 3 at the time and had not - could not - begin to think of such a matter. However, it was when the first prince reached of that age that he wondered about the death of the current king and the coronation in which he would be crowned king over the English lands. Would the streets be filled with flowers and jewels, following his every footsteps? Would the people of his kingdom follow him towards the high and mighty throne? He was sure the entire country would be celebrating the day of his crowning: nobles would come out of their disgustingly large mansions to bow down before him, farmers would offer their best meat to him and his brother, peasants would stop their jobs in order to praise him, and, most importantly, lovely women would flock around him like moths to the largest source of light. Festivities would be held in honor of him and his greatness and it would be a day - no, a lifetime - in which only good things occurred inside his kingdom.

Little did the young prince know, his kingdom was small to begin with.

The uncle who was sent to take care of the two young boys was greedy for power and became envious as he was only the Duke of Gloucester who held no real power. Knowing that he could not do anything against the King of England, the duke planned out the death of King Edward IV, his own brother through blood. Greed and envy overtook his entire being as he sought for absolute power. At 31 years old, he murdered the aging king with poison, blaming the death on an unhealthy lifestyle and the pneumonia he had caught only days before. The King's wife, overcome with grief, subjected him as the protector of her two sons. Unbeknownst to the Queen, she had only caused the fall of her last living related flesh and blood.

Richard III of England, once known as the Duke of Gloucester, had ordered both his nephews to be eliminated from history, to destroy their existence. Brought to the Tower of London, King Edward V and his younger brother Richard of Shrewsbury were never seen again.

Richard III gained power over England but it seemed as though God refused to allow him power for a long period of time. After the crimes he had committed and lies he had told, the evil king payed for his crimes through his death on the battlefield of Bosworth Field. It was a short reign, only around 2 years, but the nephew he had murdered had only 'ruled' for less than 3 months. Although he wasn't a particularly horrible ruler, the curse of killing his own blood had been ignored and forgotten. On that day, a gunshot rang throughout the field, sending a message to the heavens that the price had been paid, that vengeance had been taken. However, the two young monarchs had not been able to move on from the past, their minds not allowing them to remember the gory events that led to their death.

Lies after countless lies rang into the older brother's ears and would never forgive anyone who fibbed to him. Edward V refused to trust anyone rather than his loving younger brother who he promised to protect no matter what. To never believe the lies of the humanistic world, to only rely on the powers that he had obtained when he died. The powers that were now present inside of his deceased soul.

The powers inside of his spirited body.

* * *

The weather was beautiful, trees were swaying in the wind as waters glistened at the bright sun. The streets of London in the year 1884 were busily packed as people walked through in order to get to wherever they needed. As it was still the early morning time of 7 AM, men in fancy suits and women in dull colored Victorian dresses roamed the city whether it be to work or just a day outside from the interiors of their homes. It wasn't everyday that the heavens decided to grace the earth with its beauty and today was one of those rare days. No one could resist going outside on a beautiful day such as this one...

Not even...

-§-

... Two young children. The young brunette and blunette ran around fields far away from the bustling city. Lush fields of green went on and on throughout, seemingly endless. These children, unaccompanied by an adult or guardian, were obviously not nobles or of a noble family. Shirts filled with dirt stains and pants too small on their emaciated bodies with bleeding feet and disheveled hair completed their pitiful look. Their faces were smudged with dried up blood and hair looked unkempt and greasy. However, they were running. Running with smiles and giggles, as if they did not even realize their own disgusting looks. One fell dramatically while the other, instead of helping the fallen one up, also fell on his back, close to his friend. Holding hands as they laughed on the field of grass, happy to simply be together.

"This is where we'll escape to, this is our home!"

The other, who was the one who fell first, nodded excitedly and without hesitation. Blue eyes were filled with tired softness but instantly filled with hope that the saying would be true. The brunette next to him turned to his side, grabbing his friend's hand, "I promise that I will protect you. I will be your sword and shield, beating down everything that stands in our way," Abruptly rising from the ground, hands high from his own head, he shouted, "To victory! To revenge!"

With dazzling aqua eyes, the smaller boy sat, looking up at his determined best friend and whispered in agreement, the words so light which were carried away by the wind.

"We will."

-§-

... A prestige nobleman. Walking out of two very large doors that belonged to the Kise household was a child no other than 12, wearing the richest and finest clothes in all of France. From the hilltop that the manor resided on, the clouds seemed to reachable in one grasp. Fancy clothes adorned with wealthy looking jewels and gems embroidered were glistening in the bright sunlight.

A man wearing a black suit stood next to him, sighing for the young master's rushed antics. Opening the carriage door, the hopped in while servants and maids piled suitcases and boxes on top of the carriage roof and then strapping them all in tightly with thick ropes. Kasamatsu, the man with the suit and the head butler, bowed down to the blond man and woman standing behind the carriage. The man smiled back at the butler whilst the woman stared worriedly at the carriage.

"We trust you to take care of our young boy," The male said in response to the perfect ninety degree bow.

"Of course."

"M-make sure he behaves and listens to his uncle, okay? And, and you don't lose sight of him... And make sure he doesn't get hurt or run into any trouble!"

"Please leave it all to me, mistress." After bowing once more, the butler straightened up and walked over to the carriage door and said through the window, "Are you ready to leave, young master?"

_"Oui, je suis."*_

-§-

... A student. Walking out of a school building was a 15 year old teenager who had oddly colored green hair and thick framed spectacles. He wore a nice uniform with no wrinkles and had the curious eyes of a common schoolboy. He stood by a tree and took out a large novel to read while waiting for his ride home. A minute turned into 10 which turned to 30 which quickly lapsed to and hour before children started to file out of the school and a large, purple carriage stopped in front of him.

Before the ride had come, the green haired boy seemed like a nice, intelligent, and quiet lad. However as soon as the horses came to a stop, the air around his entire being changed. Like as if a dark cloud had shrouded over him as he continued to read the thick book even as a man dressed in a suit approached him. After seconds of the man simply waiting and looking down at the reading teen, the teen spoke up and simply stated, "You're late."

"Sorry, sir." The bespectacled boy could almost hear the laughter in his an annoyed sigh, he put the book into his bag and handed the bag straight into the man's hands. He walked past the man and into the carriage, crossing his legs and waiting. "Well? Let's go, you're taking too long."

The man with parted hair laughed with a small grin and got on the front of the carriage, grabbing hold of the ropes connected to two horses and the carriage.

"Of course!"

-§-

... A slave. Kneeling on the ground was a boy the same age as the French nobleman. He had dark blue hair and tan skin that was blemished with dirty marks all over his body. He was plucking weeds off the dirt ground in front of a large, purely white palace. The floor was golden and shining and he stuck out like a sore thumb. Rushing quickly towards behind him was a woman with silky black hair and gray eyes. She was much older than him, around her mid-twenties. She was a beautiful woman but he had no interest for a romantic advancement at the age and social class he was a part of. The woman tapped his shoulder and lowered down to his side a whispered quietly into his ears,

"He shall be here soon. Finish weeding this bed and come to the servant's quarters immediately. I will find you proper clothes until then." He nodded and smiled at her gratefully. Maybe, just maybe he'll have a taste of freedom. As soon as she left, he heard the same voice in a cheerful tone saying, "Ah, Prince Soma! How wonderful to see you here!" _What a liar_, he thought to himself. But really, if she was going to help him get out of this place, he didn't care how many times she lied; as long as it wasn't about helping him. The Prince was a self-centered and egotistic boy who needed to learn that he wasn't the center of the world. His father, however, was even worse. All he wanted was to become free from this hellhole and be able to be someone different. He didn't want to believe that it was only through good works in this life that he would be happy in his next. He was going to achieve that _today. _

Several hours later, he was wearing long ivory colored pants and a lengthy brown shirt which was considered fancy for slaves such as himself. The woman led him by his hands, dragging him into a large facility (_a ship, had they called it?_) that floated on the water. Having given no time to be fascinated, he sat down on an empty seat as Mina, the woman, talked to a man with dirty blond hair and fancy looking clothing he had never seen before. His vision was covered by men carrying boxes labeled with pictures and words he couldn't read.

Sooner or later, Mina ran up to him and smiled while saying, "This... this is where we get the freedom we deserve. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

-§-

... A patissiere. Outside of a rundown home was a tall, tall boy with purple hair. Even with his great height, he seemed to be no older than 12, right before the age of puberty. He was always known as the 'Little Giant' for being so tall even with his young age. He had a large family and so his parents had to work extra hard in order to keep them alive. Both his parents worked as cooks - talented ones at that. Two of his older brothers worked alongside his parents while his other older brother became a doctor and his sister did the housework. He loved to cook and help his older sister, so he would always cook with her and watch her if things were simply too dangerous for him to do. He was a good chef and an even better pastry chef. There was no surprise there, considering he had become interested in the culinary arts at a young age and learned how to use certain skills early on.

However when tragedy struck down on his family, he cursed the Queen. His loving family had deteriorated into nothing, the business collapsing quickly. It took years and years to rebuild, even resulting to him committing crimes such as stealing salt and pepper and selling them to well-known chefs. Fortunately, this method helped greatly, as the spices were extremely expensive. The Queen had sent message that they had attempted to poison her as a method to bring her down from the throne. In 3 years of suffering, the death of Queen Victoria had been planned.

And was he ready to initiate it?

"Yes."

-§-

... A prodigy. That is what the redhead was. He stood outside, practicing his archery skills with a man standing behind him. Although only being 15, an aura of perfection seemed to glow from his body. As he shot the arrow, there was no doubt it would hit the bull's eye. There wasn't any purpose for this tutor to watch him, it was a given that he would get everything perfect without a doubt. However, his father had insisted such a practice needed a teacher from whom he must learn from, which he found absolutely ridiculous. Walking back to where his tutor was clapping, the redhead placed his bow down on the small, metal coffee table and sat on his seat as a servant walked up to him and bowed.

"After this, you have a history lesson with Mister Shirogane and a dance lesson with Miss Araki. After the lessons is a meeting with Mister Lau, the head of Kong-Rong, our ally company."

It was simply another day filled with work and another day without his loving mother.

"Sire, are you listening?"

"Of course I am."

* * *

Washing dishes was a fairly normal action for the butler of the Phantomhive household. The china from Lau and porcelain cups used for the afternoon tea had to be in perfect condition for another use. Washing clothes as well, after all, with all the thick jackets needed for the fall, the young master would and should never be seen outside or in front of a guest with wrinkles on his clothes. Washing the young master was nothing out of the ordinary for Sebastian.

Walking towards the bath that held his young master with a body long warm towel, he placed down the letter sent by the contractors. Really, he didn't expect any significant reaction from the boy who was so obsessed over avenging himself and his parents by following the orders sent by the Queen. Apparently he was wrong, because the blue haired earl decided that it was necessary to act upon the sudden act that may cause a Phantomhive hotel from being created. As if he needed anymore money from this establishment, there was more than enough of such an item to last generations.

The black butler didn't bother reading the letter thoroughly, the plans would soon be revealed by his master either way. The castle of Ladorla was located not too far from villages or towns of any kind but wasn't so nearby them either. It was broken down and wasn't well taken care of for the past 200 to 400 years. It was left to rot in its own place, and he suspected that this 'haunting' wasn't the only reason why they signed a petition to end the contract. Simply trying to rebuild the castle was a lot of work but to take it apart brick by brick and create a building a hotel even taller than what the castle's height was would take months to establish. Even without a 'ghost' there would surely be weather problems. Ghosts did exist, whether people believed there to be or not, and Ladorla Castle wouldn't be rare for one to reside in.

"What are these foolish men complaining about? Thieves?" Ciel stood from the bath reading over the piece of paper. Sebastian donned the long, fluffy towel on his master's wet shoulders and questioned, "Thieves, young master?"

"Yes, it seems so. A group of thieves seem to be sneaking in during the night and stealing gems from the castle's interior and wrecking whatever progress anyone has had for the past week. There are also complaints of a ghost living in the ruins of the castle," Giving the butler a glance, he continued to speak, "You don't happen to know of any ghosts that would live in the castle, would you?"

"Of course not,_ bocchan._"*

"Well then, I suppose we should go and check to see what is stopping these fools from any progress. Get a ride ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord."

And just like that, whether it was meant to be or not, their paths crossed and fate had gone to another direction. Six young boys who were never meant to be of this time period and a master and a butler who were never meant to meet them.

* * *

TBC

First chapter briefly introduces the KnB characters' into the Black Butler world.

Next chapter will be a lot more exciting!

Please review before leaving this page, it would help a lot!

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated.

**"Oui, je suis.": **French for "Yes, I am."

**Bocchan: **Japanese for "young master."

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm kind of scared no one will like it because there aren't a lot of crossover readers...**

**Read and Review! For me... Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back~!

School's has gotten be really busy and if you follow my Instagram, I have also been in the hospital for a while.

BUT I AM BACK, MY BABIES.

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was not a fool. Nobleman would call him a little child, ladies would dote on his adorableness, and even so called mythical beings seemed to believe he was naive. But he was not a fool. Call him a wannabe adult, a replacement, or whatever you want but he, himself, knew that he was _not _prone to making mistakes. He was far from perfect - he knew - but he was knowledgeable and smart. He could fix situations as easily as he could make them.

So did those idiot construction workers think they could fool him by saying the construction's progress was due to someone coming and breaking all their equipment after stealing the hidden jewels of the castle?

And if these so-called 'hidden jewels' were _hidden _how would the workers know they existed?

And shouldn't the workers be bringing their small supplied with them every night? Very suspicious indeed.

As far as he could tell, the progress seemed to be going along fine: the wooden platforms stood tightly, loose rubble fell off as the autumn wind blew across the cracks in the breaking down castle, and there wasn't anything he could label as 'suspicious activity'. Although, something felt definitely wrong about this place. After quickly observing the area with his eye, the young earl turned and spoke, "Let's go, Sebastian." Giving the butler no time to answer, he walked away, carefully eyeing the construction around him as the older opened the wooden door to enter.

The hallways were dark and had the same foul odor emitting from each passage. The walls were made of large bricks, covered with useless curtains and blackened paintings. All but one painting were dirtied with dust and were clearly not cared for. The one large painting that stood had an old, golden frame with a painting of two young blond boys standing on a flight of stairs. hey were holding hands, the smaller blond behind the other and wearing similar, noble outfits. Inspecting it for a second, Ciel realized, "I've seen this painting before... a replica?"

Behind them, the heavy wooden door shut on its own, causing the two to turn and find a source of light leading to another room. Four candle stands held 5 candlesticks each and lit a dull room with a single golden table and dual blue seats.

"Who gave you lot permission to enter?" A loud voice resounded throughout the large room. Not seeing anyone in the midst of darkness, Ciel, without facing his black dressed butler, rhetorically asked, "Sebastian, why is there a traveling minstrel squatting here?" By now, Ciel believed he had already solved the mystery: there was a peasant of some sort who came into the castle to 'spook' the construction workers away.

As he thought this, a sharp object shot towards him, barely missing his pierced ear and ripped part of his butler's jacket before landing on the brick wall behind them. With wide eyes and a sharp gasp, he stared ahead of him, eyes unfocused. The butler also seemed shocked, as he could not detect the weapon and from where it was coming from. The rest of the candles gradually came on with small flames and he could see that there was a thin sword against his throat... floating midair. Far behind the sword, too far to be the one holding it, was a blond and pale boy of about 14 years wearing a dark green suit with an lacy ivory turtleneck collar and a light green sash he used as a belt. He had the aura of a high and arrogant noble.

However, Ciel could not comprehend the looks of this new character, as he was too busy staring at the object in front of him, waiting for his demise. The blond teen sighed and waved, "Put the sword down, Tetsuya."

And for the first time since he got there, he saw it. He saw what it was that felt strange to him, he realized what it was.

There was a boy. One with light cyan hair and the bluest of eyes. He seemed to be the average of height of an average teenager but his face was pale, too pale to be considered healthy. But he didn't seem thin to the point of not eating, so it was assumed that he never went outside the castle. He wore a loose white shirt that did nothing to cover his bare neck and shoulders and the brown pants were far less noble compared to what the blond behind him or the blunette in front of him were wearing.

Lowering the sword, the other blunette eyed him, suspicious as to what he may do, and walked a few steps back. Although Ciel could tell the teenager was tense and weary of his presence, he could also tell that the seemingly older one was also surprised. The shorter of the two guessed it was due to never having anyone with a prestigious appearance come to the area. After all, it was quite probably that the only only people who came to the castle for a genuine reason other than money was probably over a hundred years ago.

"What's going on here?" Ciel questioned, whispering to his demon butler.

"It seems as though the ghost is real. However..." Sebastian paused, taking a quick glance at the teen named 'Tetsuya' who was now behind the blond before continuing, "... The other... child doesn't look like he's any spiritual creature. He's human."

_But he seems less human than the actual ghost, _Ciel thought to himself. The said boy, even now, was hard to see. As if he was part invisible, but not completely so. In contrast, the blond prince-like one stood out with his royal aura, beaming with pride. "It's true he was a king, if only for a few months. Well that's that," Ciel whispered with a deep sigh, nodding towards his butler. "Very good, my Lord."

"What are you whispering about?"

"Your Majesty, I present the right honorable Ciel, Earl Phantomhive."

"Forgive my rudeness, your Majesty, I was not aware you were here," Ciel said as he stepped forward and bowed low, almost mockingly. "Very well, then, I forgive you. After all, I don't get many guests," the king replied. "I am not a guest, sire. My company now owns this castle."

"You're its new caretaker then? Tetsuya, what do you think of that?" He questioned the boy behind him, looking slightly over his shoulder. However, the teen stayed silent, allowing the king to go on. "I assume a noble such as thou might play games... And I guess your butler does so as well," he started, sparing a glance towards the butler who remained stoic, "Entertain me, butler. Tetsuya, go ahead." The boy, 'Tetsuya', threw a thin sword at Sebastian, silently daring him to fight. Ciel walked away, knowing this type of entertainment wasn't one he wanted to do with another noble (after facing Soma and that annoyingly protective Agni).

"Whoever obtains the first point will be able to do whatever it is they wish with this castle. Any objections?" The blunette said nothing, although the black butler seemed rather amused at the King's ambitions. "Win, Sebastian," Ciel firmly ordered, as if he knew what the outcome would be. The blond said nothing to his servant and merely gestured a hand to get on with the event.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

The Scotland Yard didn't seem to do much but argue with the Phantomhives about who could finish a job fastest and who was more valuable to the Queen. Well, it was really just Arthur Randall and his stupidity that dragged them down, especially Fred Abberline.

What most didn't know, however, was that the branches of the Scotland Yard didn't only work at their base in London, but all over England. It just seemed like all the action was happening in London. There were many other places that these branches, or teams, go to for work. They were trained as individuals at first, but then put into groups and worked on real cases. There were a couple groups that did get noticed: Kaijou, Shuutoku, and Touou. The three teams were successful in nearly all the cases they were put in charge of. There was a particular rising star, Seirin, who was also doing well in this department.

As most people know, or realize, the Undertaker is a mysterious man. No one could tell the features of his face, aside from the scars, under the thick lock of silver-gray hair. He didn't go investigating around for anything himself, his only job was to not question anything, to take out the organs, the blood, and the veins of the dead, dress the corpses in pretty clothing, and lay them in coffins of roses. Funny, and ironic, considering his species.

So, without a doubt, most people would turn to the Scotland Yard for help and the Undertaker to take care of their dead relatives.

Everyone, but the criminals.

Thieves, murderers, and assassins alike left the bodies hanging wherever they pleased for the Yard to carry and investigate and asked the Undertaker for escape routes.

However, it seemed as though the silver haired grim reaper would be their demise...

...Indirectly.

* * *

It was a lazy morning.

It was too early for any paperwork and he was just too _tired _to get up and do anything productive. Leaning back on the cushioned chair, he put his feet up on the table in front of him, put his head back on his crossed arms, and closed his eyes.

Just when he was getting comfortable, something whacked him on his head and yelled, "WAKE UP AHOMINE!"

"Whaaaaat?" He whined, yawning loudly, "Let me sleep..."

"THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE!"

"Just let him be, Wakamatsu, as long as he gets his work done and finished by tonight, it'll be fine," a bespectacled man said from the doorway of the Touou office, "Go on and do your own work."

The blond grumbled back to his desk, quickly looking over some random papers from the large pile of crap on the wooden table. He paused and sat straight, a look of surprise painting his face. "Oi, Aomine, you said you wanted the missions that had to do with the nobles, right?" The dark haired man opened one eye and grumbled a short, "Yeah."

"Just your luck, there's one on the Phantomhive kid."

"Huh, just put it on my table."

If they knew what was going inside Aomine's head, they would already have the criminal under arrest.

* * *

He won.

What else did they expect, though? A mere human against a demon! It was easy for Ciel to determine the winner...

...At first.

Whatever the older boy's power was, it was hard to indicate where he was specifically. This invisibility was frightening and was obviously something to be aware of when coming across him.

Although it wasn't clear on his face, Ciel became worried. usually, even against Agni, it was easy for Sebastian to get a clean hit on the enemy in less than two minutes. Minutes passed and, although the boy by the name of Tetsuya was slow and not even closely built for sword fighting, it was hard to indicate his exact position to land a hit on him. Sebastian, being the being he is, eventually got the blunette with the sword.

However...

Ciel didn't realize that it was a _real_ sword.

Fencing was an extremely popular sport due to its simplicity. It required swords, also called foils, with flat ends so it didn't actually stab anyone.

But right when the sharp end of the sword hit Tetsuya, a pool of crimson blood spread on his clothes and dripped on to the floor. "Sebastian! Tend to him immediately!" Ciel said by instinct. The sword was pulled out, and even more blood fell from the wound. The ghost stood by with narrowed eyes, looking down at the bleeding boy. "Thou did not win... Why?"

"I was waiting for this moment."

The Phantomhive boy noticed his voice was quiet, not exactly timid, just quiet and small. The tone of his voice was so blank and empty it could have belonged to one of the broken children involved with the underground.

"To show you the same way you have died." He spoke in such an empty way it was almost hard to believe it was the same voice saying all those crude words.

"H-How dare you?! A low servant such as thou shall be punished for such behavior towards his king!" The royal figure yelled with surprise and annoyance.

"Prince Richard, please tell your brother the truth. He will only suffer more..."

* * *

TBC

Kuroko and Ciel met~

Sorry if this wasn't as exciting as planned, I haven't been feeling well recently.

Review before leaving, honey!

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated.

**Sorry this was so late but I hope you still enjoyed it :)**

**Also, tell me if you prefer the Book of Circus/manga route or the angel/anime route for this story. If you like the Book of Circus route, then, obviously, those characters will come out, such as Snake, Doll, and Joker. If you like the Angel route, then Ash and Angela will come out but Alois and Claude will _not._ it's not because I dislike them, Alois is actually one of my favorite characters.**

**So choose! **

**AND REVIEW!**


End file.
